


We Wish It's (Not) A Dream

by daehwisvoice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, it was from a tweetfic in my acc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwisvoice/pseuds/daehwisvoice
Summary: I am so sorry and please remember that I love you. So much. Always.Love,Your hyung, Hoonie.We love you more, hyung.Sincerely,Your Hwi and Jinyoungie





	We Wish It's (Not) A Dream

"Is he asleep already?"

 

Jinyoung looks up and his eyes meet with a pair of sparkly one, a pair of warm chestnut brown which has the whole world, his whole world in it.

 

"Yes hyung, but it took him more time than usual to fall asleep."

 

Jihoon smiles while looking at Daehwi curling in Jinyoung's embrace. He takes a step closer to them, sits on the edge of the bed, and strokes Daehwi's hair.

 

"He definitely is excited. He has been looking forward to tomorrow for so long."

 

Jinyoung tightens his embrace and buries his face in Daehwi's purple hair. It smells like cotton. Daehwi claimed that it is his favorite smell solely because Jihoon gave him a bottle of cotton fragrance perfume before.

 

“Mmm.”

 

Jihoon tilts his head while looking at Jinyoung after he made that incoherent noise.

 

"What?"

 

Jinyoung proceeds to kiss Daehwi's crown and then looks back at Jihoon, saying "Let's sleep, hyung." Jinyoung feels his bed moves then he feels something warm from his back. Jihoon is spooning him and burying his face in his neck.

 

"Goodnight, Jinyoungie. Let's have fun tomorrow." Jinyoung smiles, burying his face on Daehwi's hair once again while Jihoon pulls up their blanket to cover the three of them.

 

"Goodnight, hyung."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon wakes up at exactly 7 A.M., still spooning Jinyoung. He sits up and looks at his two angels, sleeping peacefully, with Daehwi snuggling into Jinyoung's warmth and Jinyoung's hand on his waist. The sunlight peeking from the window lights on both of them, making them look more ethereal.

 

Going out of the bed, Jihoon starts preparing their breakfast.

 

"Milk and cereal for Daehwi, pancakes for Jinyoungie, and scrambled egg for me. Perfect."

 

He is humming a song while plating their breakfast prettily when someone hugs him from behind, lithe arms circling Jihoon's waist perfectly.

 

"G'morning, hyungie"

 

Of course it's _his_ Daehwi. A smile blooming on Jihoon's face listening to Daehwi mumbling his greeting and start ranting about the weird dream he had last night.

 

"....and then I saw you ran away from the walking tree and tripped then I laughed so hard at that, but apparently, Jinyoungie kidnapped me!! I don't even know why he kidnapped me when we practically live together?... Oh! But maybe he doesn't live with us in my dream..Mmmmmm......"

 

Jihoon's hands find Daehwi's and he peels himself off from his embrace, facing him instead and kisses his nose. Daehwi’s giggles are a melody from Heaven.

 

"You are not making any sense, baby. Now wake Jinyoung up and ask him to eat breakfast with us, ok!"

 

Daehwi pouts.

 

"No morning kiss?"

 

Jihoon chuckles at that aegyo and pecks his pouty lips.

 

"Now go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Today is Friday, the scheduled day for their Netflix-and-chill-date. But today is special, as they finally decided to have their date outside of their shared dorm when usually it's just movies, popcorns, snuggles on the sofa, and more snuggles on the bed afterwards.

 

Jihoon promised to treat them to ice cream just because he is the oldest and he wanted to see his adorable boyfriends happily eat it.

 

"Chocolate for me!" Jinyoung shouts excitedly at the poor cashier. Daehwi smiles apologetically to the cashier and whispers "Hyung, you're so embarassing" to Jinyoung. Jihoon shows his second-hand embarrassment by pulling Jinyoung from the stall to an empty table and let Daehwi orders for them instead. Daehwi always gets their order covered already.

 

"I will take the large portion. One scoop of each strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, please."

 

Jinyoung might be older than Daehwi, but Daehwi is definitely more mature than him. Daehwi might occasionally show _aegyo_  to Jihoon and Jinyoung, but those are reserved only to cheer them up from a bad day. However, Jinyoung is a whole different case. He might look like a badass, with his resting bitch face and cool fashion sense, while, in fact, he is actually 5 at heart. He clings to Daehwi whenever he needs attention, teases him until Daehwi gets angry at him, and play-fights Jihoon even though Jihoon is not in the mood to do so. But those two brings a whole new world for Jihoon, the world he never seems to imagine before, the world where only happiness exists.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi is smiling so big at his idiots. His hyungs are now bickering and showing off their skills – or at this rate, luck, at the claw machine.

 

"Just look, Hwi-ya! I will get you the otter doll! Hah! Jihoon hyung is so bad at this he needs the 8th wonder of the world to even get the crappy rabbit."

 

Yes, his Jinyoung hyung is such a petty little shit. Jihoon shows his frustrated face but he keeps silent. Instead, he puts his concentration at the claw machine and in his 3rd attempt, he gets the otter doll.

 

"Well, 8th wonder of the world! Look at you failing your ass off! You cannot even take that crappy rabbit even with an angel's guidance!"

 

Ok, his Jihoon hyung is even pettier.

 

Daehwi just smiles at Jinyoung's pout and Jihoon's sneer at him. He pats Jinyoung's head and says, "It's ok, hyung. Let me get one for you instead!" but Jinyoung pouts even harder at Daehwi's statement. Daehwi getting him a doll? What does that make him?

 

"No! Just let me beat Jihoon hyung's ass at the shooting game!"

 

"Heh, you think you can beat me?"

 

Jihoon is showing that charismatic smirk of him and Daehwi's heart starts beating fast. Jihoon’s smirks should be banned from this world. It might cause people to choke seeing it.

 

"Jihoon hyung already wins from his charismatic smile. Your smile is just creepy, hyung" Daehwi can literally hear Jinyoung's pout even though he doesn't even look at jinyoung's direction. Teasing Jinyoung will always be his favorite past time.

 

"J-just see...."

 

Oh, Jinyoung starts doubting his own self again. Daehwi waits for him to walk beside Jinyoung, takes his hand on his hold, and pulls him softly to the shooting game machine.

 

"Win this game for me, hyung."

 

Daehwi winks at him and pecks his left cheek and Jinyoung is now literally a walking tomato. Daehwi always knows how to pull his heart's string at the right place.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The game ended with Jinyoung as the winner. Well, he won by a huge difference and from the points he collected, he could exchange it with the biggest teddy bear and give it to Daehwi.

 

"It's because I was restraining myself so you'll be happy, Jinyoung-ah."

 

Jinyoung smirks at Jihoon, "No. You're just bad at this, hyung."

 

Daehwi, hugging his bear doll as big as himself, can only smile so fondly at their banter.

 

When they go outside, the cold winter air hits them and Jihoon is rubbing his palms and blowing hot air on them. Jinyoung, who notices, holds his left hand and puts it inside his coat’s pocket. Daehwi wants to do so with Jihoon's other hand, but his hands are full with the big teddy bear, which he hugs tightly, while sometimes peeking at the street because it covers his sight. They go home like this, with happy smiles on their faces and warm hearts in this cold winter. Their first outdoor date is definitely a success, and the three of them would undergo this freezing weather just to have this kind of date again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_To my precious babies, Jinyoungie and Hwi. It's your beloved hyung here! Well, at least I was before all of these happened, yeah? Do you guys miss me?_

_Please don’t worry, I am happy now looking at how you guys protect each other while I_ _’_ _m not here with you anymore._

_It is becoming harder and harder for me to function each day, especially because you guys are avoiding me :( I know I’m the biggest jerk and I really deserve this._

_I wrote this letter for you guys so you would know how much I love you. How much I fucking love you guys, only you two. Each day passes so slowly without Jinyoungie's silly whines and Hwi's nagging for me to wear proper clothes – I’m sorry you guys had to have a fashion terrorist as your boyfriend._

_It's been a hell without you guys here. I feel so lonely avoiding you, but that's what I truly deserve. I deserve it for hurting you guys, for damaging the most precious beings ever existed in this world. I_ _’_ _m really sorry for lying to you, for not being able to gather my courage and tell you guys myself, for making you cry, for breaking you._

_Woojin is just my best friend and I don't like him that way. He doesn't have any involvement in this. I just asked him for his help for a selfish reason._

_I don't want to die seeing your crying faces. I_ _’_ _ve been thinking that I better die alone, being hated by both of you, rather than seeing how I hurt you guys_ _–_ _for being helpless, with my own eyes. I am sorry for being such a selfish person. I just want to die remembering that all happy moments we had before will just be memories – how Hwi would make us popcorns every Netflix session, how Jinyoungie always falls asleep halfway through the movie, how Hwi tolerates my and Jinyoungie's playful banter, how Jinyoungie pouts knowing he cannot beat me in games (Hyung is still better, tho! Hyung will never admit defeat to you, Jinyoungie!), and how you guys would cling to me, tackling me, and cuddling me afterwards. The three of us work so well together I feel really bad for leaving you two alone in this world._

_Please always know that I have always been in love with you and you alone. You guys are my universe, my own solar system. My life is practically revolving around you. Little Hwi is my sun, my ball of light who brings smile to everyone's faces. And Jinyoungie is my moon, the most beautiful one and the one who shines the brightest in the darkness of the night._

_Hwi-ya and Jinyoungie, you guys can hug Hwi's otter plushy I won in our arcade date if you guys miss me_

_I am so sorry and please remember that I love you. So much. Always._

_Love,_

_Your hyung, Hoonie._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung cannot stop their tears from flowing. It hurted them looking at their beloved hyung being all lovey-dovey with people other than them. Jinyoung can perfectly recalled the moment when Jihoon called their relationship off.

 

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm in love with someone else"

 

They went silent and Jihoon left just like that. And that was the turning point of their life. The always bright Daehwi won't show his smile no matter what. But Jinyoung's case was a whole other level of worse. He literally stopped talking to anyone other than Daehwi, only looking at the ground and avoiding people. He, who slowly opened up to him because Jihoon made him trust, is now a closed door. A locked one at that.

 

It hurt Jihoon how he scarred them, how he hurt his most precious people himself. With not much time left in his hands, he made sure all goes well. He didn’t want them to mourn him so he had been working with Woojin to make them hate him instead. And it was a mission accomplished in his opinion. Little did he know that Daehwi still cries himself to sleep every day and Jinyoung doesn't even sleep anymore. They would never be able to hate him.

 

 

* * *

 

  

"So is this why he avoided us?" Daehwi doesn't even have energy left to get mad. He is too drained.

 

"Jihoon hyung is an idiot. A big idiot"

 

Daehwi has never turned his head so fast before this. He sees Jinyoung, with his puffy eyes, placing a big bear doll similar to what he won for Daehwi at Jihoon's tombstone. Daehwi cannot hold his urge to cry anymore, and he breaks into sobs.

 

"I love you, my ass. I cannot believe you just had the audacity to leave us like this. You know how hurt I was, hearing you chose Woojin hyung instead of us? But it hurt so much more not being able to see you and feel you anymore."

 

Jinyoung cannot even cry anymore. The only thing he could do is to pull Daehwi into his embrace and kiss his crown.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi misses his kiss, his soft stare – the one that holds the whole world for them, sparkling like thousands of stars are, his touches and warm embraces, and that masculine smell he really likes.

 

Jinyoung misses his playful wit, how he would console him sulking after losing a game, how his fleeting pecks affect him, and how he feels just like home, warm and comfortable.

 

They miss their hyung so much. Their lives won't ever be the same anymore, but this whole incident makes them want to protect each other more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And now, it's been 10 years and Jinyoung is still that whipped person for Daehwi and Daehwi is still Jinyoung’s little ball of sunshine.

 

They're happy now, but there will always be that gaping hole in their hearts only Jihoon can fill in.

 

* * *

 

_We love you more, hyung._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Hwi and Jinyoungie_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, it's been so long since I posted anything here :(  
> I feel like I'm don't really contribute anything to Jinhwi fandom so I decided to post one of my tweetfics here instead.  
> Yay for an addition to their tag!  
> Also, I'm so sorry for making this but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> HMU on my twitter @daehwisvoice if you want to curse at me (:


End file.
